Seating Arrangements
by SummerGaal
Summary: As close as Jo is to Teddy, he's been acting rather strangely since Meg and John Brooke befriended each other. Time has not made things better, either. If anything, he's worse one chilly autumn evening shared with the Marches.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own no characters, settings, etc. If I did, I wouldn't be posting on this site.**

* * *

There he was staring at her again.

Jo March's patience was wearing thin with her boy. Teddy had never been shy when it came to looking at her, but ever since Meg and that deplorable John Brooke had started spending more time together, his gaze seldom left her. She had tried several times to distract him; a flurry of useless questions, a song on the piano with Beth, suggestions for her newest manuscript, she had even convinced him to chop wood and build the evening fire - which earned a scolding from Marmee - but it was all in vain. These failed attempts had only seemed to encourage him, and his eyes now searched her own for some sort of praise.

She didn't comply, instead glancing around the room for someone who could help her. She first settled on Meg, but she appeared to be in another world entirely as she mended a blouse Jo herself had torn that morning. A suspicious smile graced her delicate mouth, and Jo had a good idea at the scoundrel that had put it there.

She shook her head in disgust, her attention now landing on Marmee. The gentle matriarch was penning a letter to their dear father, and Jo knew it was a lost cause with her.

 _Father._

If he was here, he would recognize his second-born's discomfort and deliver her from it. She could just see him clapping a strong, yet friendly hand on the boy's shoulder and leading him to his study with the request for a look over of his latest sermon. She imagined the knowing smile he'd flash her as the two disappeared across the foyer.

Jo was yanked from her daydream by the all too familiar feeling of being watched. She flushed upon discovering herself under Laurie's direct stare once again. She still wouldn't meet eyes with him, and averted her gaze to the youngest two March sisters.

Amy was caught up coloring some new sketch of hers, so Jo knew she would receive little more than a half glance from the girl.

Little Bethy was busy with adorning her beloved cats. The timid hands tied ribbon after ribbon around the creatures' necks. She had just left to retrieve more when a dreaded voice caused Jo to jump.

"Are you going to leave me on the floor like a dog?" Laurie questioned, a playful smile tugging at his lips while an unreadable light shone in his eyes.

She made a headcount of the seats in the room, all being fully occupied except the couch on which she was stationed. The boy had been left to lounge haphazardly on a cushion near the fireplace, a spot she now wished Amy had taken.

"Jo, slide over so that Laurie may be comfortable, too," Marmee sounded from her corner.

Jo felt her brow knit in frustration. Her mother, who was so engrossed in her letter when her own daughter had sought help only moments earlier, was now coming to the aid of the one causing the distress almost eagerly. With a command now issued, however, the defeated soldier had no choice but to obey. The young Laurence's smile was even broader as he placed himself as closely beside her as the old scrap pillow would allow.

"And just when are you going to throw this dusty old thing out?" he chuckled, giving Jo's only defence a sound blow.

"Never!" she cried, clutching it to her chest. "I'll be buried with it!"

He slyly filled the now vacant space with his broad hand.

"But there's no telling what kind of diseases are hiding in it!" he continued, relishing in her spirited reaction. "Measles, influenza, probably even leprosy!" He leaned closer with each ailment.

"Just what do you have against my pillow, Teddy?" she demanded. "You act as though it were your sworn enemy!"

"It is," he grinned, his eyes narrowing, "for it keeps me from sitting as close to you as I like!"

Jo barely missed an observant look and smiles shared between Marmee and Meg. Her vision then followed their own to the - quickly shrinking - gap between herself and Laurie. Her mouth became firm as she decidedly slapped the functioning rag bag down betwixt them again, hitting him in the process.

"Ow!" he exclaimed with a laugh, and returning himself to his former position. "Are you trying to bruise your dear boy? I'll quarrel no longer with the patchworked fiend, if you wish it. Just promise me _one_ visit where I won't have to battle it over my favorite seat."

Jo considered it. If she refused, it would seem as though she didn't want Laurie around her, which would surely wound the poor boy. On the other hand, however, she would have to put up with (at least) one whole day of him practically lying all over her like one of the cats. She didn't know which would be worse.

Before she could even draw breath to answer, Meg called out in an impatient tone, "Oh, just agree to it, Jo! You're no better off with that old cushion stuffed beside you! I need to replace one of the squares, anyway."

She shot the eldest sister a cold glare, then reluctantly answered with an annoyed 'fine'.

Laurie's face beamed with excitement as he looked from Meg to Jo. "I owe you a great debt, sweet Meg," he said to her, while his focus never moved from Jo. "I don't believe she would have agreed if not for your persuasion."

 _' I daresay I wouldn't!'_ Jo added in her mind.

Laurie now looked at her expectantly.

"I'm not moving the old veteran this evening," she said, her arms crossed tightly as she deadlocked straight ahead, "so you might as well stop looking at me like a beggar with a cup."

"Okay then, Miss March," he replied with a smirk, "look for me all the earlier tomorrow morning!"

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, still annoyed by his behavior.

By the time Laurie's curfew arrived (a strict nine o'clock), Jo's anger had melted into bliss, and the entire company was sad to see him leave. They all exchanged farewells as he went towards the door, Jo on his heels as usual.

"Goodnight, old girl," he said with a smile as he turned to face her.

"Goodnight Teddy," she returned, a smile of her own dancing across her features.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and gazed up at the stars, his breath rolling like smoke in the cool autumn air.

"I wonder how Brooke and Meg tell each other goodnight," he questioned suddenly, his head still bent towards the sky.

Jo blinked, her smile and pleasant mood leaving as quickly as Laurie's statement had came. The voices of her family were barely a mumble through the closed door, and she wondered if they had heard his odd comment as well. "I don't see why you should care to know," she replied, coming off much angrier and less indifferent than she had intended to.

He looked at her again. "You don't think about how two people as lovesick as they are part ways?" His expression was more serious than Jo liked.

"No," was the firm response, "and I don't think you should, either."

"How can you write about all of those lovers in your stories, then?" he asked, stepping closer.

She glanced around the dark yard as if the answer would jump out at her from the shadows.

"I don't know. I just imagine what they would do."

"Isn't that _thinking about it,_ though?" His eyes held that same look they had earlier this evening, and Jo fidgeted under their solid stare.

"Those people aren't real, Laurie," she retorted. "They're just made up characters. Meg and Mr. Brooke are real, however, and I'd rather not think about how they 'part ways' other than saying goodbye. Now let's leave it at that."

A single corner of his mouth turned up, and Jo unconsciously reached for the doorknob behind her back. What had gotten into her Teddy? He remained silent for what seemed like an eternity to her. She stayed the same, fearful that he may do something far too bold if she spoke.

"Goodnight, Jo," he finally repeated, heading off towards his home.

"Goodnight," she echoed, her eyes wide as she watched his silhouette trudge across the yard. She ran inside the instant he was out of sight, clambering up the stairs without a second thought.

"Jo, dear," Marmee's soft voice called from the parlor, "aren't you going to say goodnight?"

Her heart beat wildly as she leaned against her door frame. "Goodnight, Marmee!" she yelled. "Goodnight, Meg, Beth, and Amy!"

She didn't give them a chance to reply before shutting herself up in her room. Her thoughts raced - most involving Laurie and his peculiar behavior. What did he mean about all of that with Meg and Mr. Brooke? Had he gone absolutely batty?!

She scarcely noticed that she'd dressed herself for bed and climbed in. And, despite her frenzied mind, she found herself quickly drifting off. Just as she settled into a good doze, a horrible realization hit her.

"Christopher Columbus!" she exclaimed, sitting straight up. "He's coming again tomorrow, intent on being glued to me!" She looked to the door as it squeaked open, Meg's ladylike frame coming through with a great noise of rustling fabric.

"What on earth are you yelling about, Jo?" she asked, a candle held to her concerned, but aggravated face. "You've frightened the house so that one of the cats scratched Beth."

Jo, still upright, looked down at her quilt, tracing one of the patterns with her finger. "I didn't mean to scare anyone," she said quietly. "Please tell Bethy I'm very sorry."

"She knows you didn't mean to," Meg responded, coming to sit on the edge of her sister's bed. "Now tell me just what's going on with you. You've acted strangely all evening, and especially just now that Laurie's left!"

Jo hesitated. She didn't know if Meg would understand, or if she would think she was just making it up.

"I just felt a little uncomfortable, is all," she answered uncertainly.

Meg stared at her, lips pursed in slight frustration. "I know that's not all of it, Jo. It had to be something to do with Laurie, because you were fine before he came."

Jo tried to think of some boring story that would satisfy her sister's curiosity, but felt that Meg wouldn't believe any of them.

"It _was_ Laurie," she finally admitted, "but I don't know why."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he kept... _staring_ at me. He barely took his eyes off me the whole time he was here."

"Oh, Jo, Laurie looks at you like that all the time! Why would it bother you tonight?"

"I don't know," she reluctantly continued. "It was more the _way_ he was looking at me. Then, when I followed him outside, he just blurted out how he wondered about you and Brooke."

Meg's eyebrows shot up, then lowered slowly. "What about Brooke and me?" was the dangerously calm response.

Jo found herself just as nervous as she did upset. No matter how utterly off Laurie was acting, she still despised the idea of Meg and John being an 'item'.

"He said he wondered about how you said goodnight to one another."

A blush rose to Meg's face so bright that Jo could plainly see it despite the darkness surrounding them. "And just what business of that is his?" she snapped in a fiery voice.

Jo hid a smile at her sister's surprising outburst of emotion.

"That's what I was so perplexed by!" she replied. "He came with it out of nowhere!"

"It shouldn't be a question to him at all how John and I conclude our evenings," the other continued, attempting to regain a bit of her grace and composure. "I'm sorry I made you agree to retire that old pillow for awhile. I just didn't want to hear you two start arguing over the silly thing... To think that he should ask something so personal as that, though! I'll certainly give _him_ a piece of my mind tomorrow!"

"You need to go to bed, Meg," Jo chuckled, holding her sister by the shoulders. "You sound like you could lead the fight against the Rebs!"

Meg looked at her strangely at first, then joined in the laughter. "I suppose I _did_ sound rather excitable," she giggled.

Jo gave her an incredulous look. "Excitable? Christopher Columbus! I thought I was going to have to keep you from running over and boxing Teddy's ears a few good times!"

Meg's scarlet blush faded into a rosy pink as she and Jo again erupted into peals of chortles and guffaws.

"But really, Jo," she sighed happily as she took hold of an ink-stained hand, "this with Laurie will be over before you know it. He'll likely be back to himself tomorrow. You know how he gets into those notions of his."

Jo wrapped her arms tightly around the elder's neck. "Thank you, Meg dear," she whispered.

Another round of goodnights and 'sleep wells' were shared, and Jo was soon fast asleep, Laurie far removed from her mind.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I believe the website removed all of my indents for my paragraphs, and I've yet to figure out how to return them. This, despite its lack of indents, is the first thing (aside from very short scenes) that I've written in about a year, so forgive the occasional rusty spots. It's also my first attempt at Little Women, so my apologies for any awkward moments. This was originally meant to be a very short piece, but soon took on a life of its own, and now includes two chapters and an epilogue-type ending. Reviews are most welcome, and appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **With the exception of a very briefly mentioned original character, this is L.M.A.'s.**

* * *

The next morning came like any other.

Marmee woke all the girls with a kiss, and news that she was going to help Mrs. Hummel until late that afternoon. The Kings had went to visit family out of town, so Meg was free for two whole weeks, thus leaving her in charge for the day. She began by leading the youngest two sisters down the stairs in a quiet train. Each took their seat at their respective place at the table, waiting in turn for Hannah to serve them breakfast.

"Where's Miss Jo at?" Hannah asked them as she sat the girl's plate down to an empty chair. "If she don't hurry, her food will be cold as ice. Awfully chilly in here today."

As if on cue, Jo's signature running down the stairway echoed throughout the March home. Meg sighed at her sister's lack of dainty steps.

"Why can't she _walk_ down the stairs like the rest of us?" Amy questioned, as if reading Meg's thoughts.

"Morning, troops," the topic of conversation yawned with great a stretch. A bundle of 'good mornings' met her in reply. "And, Miss Amy Curtis March," she continued as she sat down, "I can't 'walk down the stairs like the rest of you' because it's far too dull, and I hate being dull in the morning." They then smiled at each other, showing all was forgiven.

"What are we going to do today while Marmee's gone?" Beth's little voice sounded from her seat.

"You and I are going to work on your sewing and lessons a bit," answered Meg. "I promised Marmee I would help you."

"Oh, can't I stay at home and learn with Beth, too?" Amy pleaded. "I hate that old school with all of those eyer-ree-tatt-ting girls!"

"You mean _irritating,_ Amy," Jo corrected.

"And no," Meg added. "Marmee said that you _must_ go to school today."

Blonde curls bounced as Amy slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"I think I'll lock myself in the attic all day," Jo chimed in. "I've got a scene between the Countess Redona and her devious footman just waiting to be written! The fiend is finally going to be confronted about his stealing his lady's family jewels!"

Beth and Amy listened with eager faces as she went on in exciting detail.

"I wouldn't be so settled on that," Meg interrupted, motioning to something moving across the yard. Jo jumped up and raced to the window, attempting to hide behind the tied-off curtains.

"Christopher Columbus!" she cried. "It's Teddy! What on earth is he doing coming over at this hour?"

"He told you yesterday to expect him all the earlier today," Amy commented, her mouth full of food.

"Yes," Jo replied, "but I never dreamed that he meant _this_ early!"

"Well, he's here," came from Meg, "so you best do something about it."

Jo wrinkled up her nose at her sister, then began tiptoeing back towards the staircase. "Beth, when he knocks on the door, go answer and tell him that I'm still asleep. I'm going up to the attic, anyway!"

Beth looked to Meg, who shook her head.

"Jo, answer the door yourself," she said in place of the younger. "All Laurie wants to do is sit next to you on the couch. Just let him, so we can all be done with this!"

"Let him sit by himself on the couch!" the other retorted. "I have no desire to be petted on and poked all day!"

"Jo! Watch your tongue!"

But the cry fell on deaf ears. Josephine March was stealthily making her way to her beloved attic one carefully placed step at a time. Her long arm was stretched for the banister, fingertips brushing the railing, when a muffled voice and hard rapping was heard on the door. She flinched, then reluctantly turned to the source of the noise.

Laurie waved back at her from one of the side windows. Jo cursed the sheer, gauzy curtains covering them in her mind, angry that they had betrayed her.

"You're just going to have to accept your fate, Jo," she muttered under her breath.

She had barely pulled the door open when the overeager boy came bounding into the house.

"Good morning, Miss March!" he nearly sang. He smiled down at her quite pleasantly, his hands linked behind his back. By the slight jerking of his shoulders, Jo could tell that he was twiddling his thumbs, a habit he had when he was the most mischievous. She couldn't help but smile in return, her curiosity piqued at what kind of scheme he had concocted.

"What's hiding behind that sly grin of yours, Teddy?" she questioned, tilting her head in interest.

"Oh, nothing of importance," he answered, glancing around while rocking on his heels.

"Fine, then," she sighed dramatically. "If it's nothing of importance, I suppose I'll just go on up to the attic..."

She took several wide steps in her former direction, just waiting for him to stop her.

"No!" he laughed, grabbing her wrist. "You stay up in that musty, old thing too much as it is! If you _must_ know, I have a game planned for us!"

She scrunched her brow quizzically.

"A game?"

Laurie had never been this excited over a simple game. She very quickly got the sinking feeling this had something to do with that blasted seat.

"Yes, a game," Laurie continued, happy to have her attention. "And it ends with something I know you'll love!"

Jo's mood turned hopeful. He hadn't said a word about their deal from last night, so perhaps her feeling was wrong, and this had nothing to do with the couch. Maybe something had addled his brain, putting silly thoughts in his head that weren't really his own. Surely he was back to her dear, sweet Teddy once again, and that strange occurrence was just that, and nothing more.

"Well, let's start this incredible game, then!" she smiled again.

"Alright," he began, his own grin growing wider. "The first part is a puzzle, of sorts."

He handed her a folded piece of paper. She immediately opened the tiny note, and was met with a rather confusing word: NETKICH.

"Christopher Columbus, Teddy!" she grumbled. "What language did you write this in?"

He laughed jollily. "That's the puzzle; to put the letters back in their proper places. It's a trick Brooke showed me, and it's also the name of our next stop."

She studied the characters for a minute, then responded confidently, "Easy! It's 'kitchen'."

He took the scrap back from her, the playful light in his eyes burning ever brighter. He then gestured for her to lead the way. She did so quickly, her mind whirring with the possibilities of where this could be going. A happy round of 'good mornings' met the pair as they entered the cozy room.

"Now," Teddy continued after returning the greetings, "a riddle. What is sweet the first time, but bitter the last?"

Stumped, Jo looked to her sisters for help, but received nothing more than a couple shakes of the head and a shrug.

"Lemon drops?" she finally guessed.

"Very wrong," he laughed, crossing his arms. "Try again."

"Lemon _ade_?"

"You couldn't be further from it."

She twisted her mouth as she delved deeper into her imagination. What on earth could it be?

Her slippered foot tapped softly on the floor, her hand tightly grasping the back of her chair. Knowing Teddy, it was probably something nonsensical and silly, and it was driving her mad that she couldn't figure it out. She silently prayed for assistance, even though it seemed a waste of such a precious thing.

The 'wheels' and 'gears' in her head finally started working, and she suddenly blurted out a surprising answer. "A kiss!"

The whole room stared at her with large eyes, startled at the abrupt break in the silence. Laurie was the only one who appeared pleased, as his smile became brighter and broader than ever.

"Perfect!" he exclaimed. "You got it, my dear girl! A kiss indeed!"

Meg choked on her milk from the other side of the table, earning several pats on the back from Beth and Amy.

Jo gave the Lord a hearty thanks in her heart for such a quick answer to such a frivolous prayer, but was too caught up in the moment to fully realize what Teddy's riddle had been. Her face glowed pink, and was threatening to stampede straight into cherry red when she finally caught on, however.

"And just what does a kiss have to do with your game?" she questioned in a tone she previously thought only Meg could use.

Her sisters' heads turned from her to Laurie, anxious to see what would happen next.

Laurie himself opened his mouth to explain an - evidently - innocent answer, but then closed it with a smirk, appearing to realize the opportunity he'd so stupidly overlooked. Jo swallowed, not sure if he'd still try to take advantage of the situation.

"It is what you are to do next; _kiss_ your sisters goodbye. We'll be leaving in just a moment."

She followed the directions, receiving a cautious look from her eldest sister when she reached her.

Soon, she and Laurie were at the front door again. She stepped into sturdy boots one teetering foot at a time, using the boy's arm to help balance her.

"You'll need this," he stated after she'd finished, handing her the light scarf that hung with the coats. She smiled at him curiously as she wrapped it loosely around her neck.

"It's a bit biting out today."

"Just what are you doing with me, Theodore Laurence?" she chuckled as he next handed her another, larger piece of paper.

Written on it was the following: 12th 1st 21st 18th 5th 14th 3rd 5th.

"Is this some type of code?"

He nodded.

"Can I at least have a hint?"

"Letters," was his sole reply.

It didn't take her literary mind long to understand.

"It spells a word!"

She worked her way through the puzzle with little difficulty, thanks to the help of her and Laurie's fingers. She proudly announced her answer to be 'Laurence'.

"I knew it wouldn't take you long," her boy smiled warmly. "You know what it means, though; we're heading across the yard!" He grabbed her hand as they went out the door, pulling her along behind him as they made their way to the stately home.

"Teddy, my boy, I will have to admit," Jo began, fallen leaves crunching softly underfoot, "this is one of the strangest games I've ever played."

He smiled back at her coyly, his dark eyes even darker in the pale gray of the overcast daylight.

"I do hope it has been better than sharing the couch with me would have been." His smile deepened as her cheeks burned with color. "I've but one part of my game left, and I daresay I've saved the best for last." He suddenly veered away from the grand entryway and headed toward the stables.

"Teddy, you know I'm no good with horses!" she called up to him.

He didn't answer, allowing his stopping short at the carriage house to do it for him.

"Take a look inside," he told her, motioning to an unlocked pair of doors.

She did so, the heavy pieces of wood groaning noisily as she pulled them apart.

Within the stall sat a gleaming, black one-horse shay.

The raised top looked like it had never seen an ounce of sunlight, and the seat was upholstered with the most brilliant leather Jo had ever seen. The massive wheels were tall and steady, their spokes nearly as wide as her arm.

"Christopher Columbus!" she gasped. "Oh, Teddy, it's beautiful! Magnificent!"

He beamed proudly at her.

"Isn't she, though?" he agreed, rubbing the cab's side gingerly. "Grandfather gave 'er to me. Woke me up at dawn just to show me. He said it was 'high time I started wearing the wheels off my own vehicle instead of his'!"

Jo laughed heartily at his spot-on impression of the old man.

"You even had his face!" she breathed between giggles.

"Ready to take it for a spin?" he asked after she was able to answer, that impish grin of his returned to its station.

"Have I ever declined a ride in such a handsome shay?" she returned, now smiling again herself.

"Only if Henry Watson is offering," he chortled as he signaled a groom.

Jo shuddered.

Henry, a young man nearly four years older than Meg, never passed up the opportunity to try and get himself and Jo alone. Many a time Laurie had even come to her rescue, thus earning Mr. Watson the nickname Jo then spoke with great disdain.

"That yellow-haired salamander! Why'd you have to bring him up?"

He shrugged playfully, knowing that he had wanted to see her reaction. He loved it that she disliked Watson so.

Once the horse was hitched and the top lowered, the happy pair clambered in and trotted off and away from the Laurence home. They waved as they drove past the March house next, the girls - and Hannah - clustered at the window with bright and smiling faces as they returned the gesture. Laurie was no more than a hundred feet from the door when he suddenly slapped the reins with a sharp **_crack_** , and sent the horse into a full gallop. Jo was practically sent to the floor with the unexpected jolt, and had barely pulled herself back up before he'd done it again.

"Christopher Columbus!" she shouted over the clattering of hooves and wheels.

Laurie laughed almost madly, and jerked the shay down an even bumpier lane.

She thought she was going to be sick as they lurched back and forth, bouncing from side to side along the way. Rock after rock appeared on the path before them, and washed-out gullies snaked their way along throughout. Another deep rut cut out in the road (with what felt like a boulder at the end) nearly sent poor Jo flying into the trees around them. Only Laurie grabbing the waist of her skirt and yanking her back inside saved her.

It wasn't long after that that Jo had surrendered the idea of holding herself upright, and wrapped both of her arms tightly - and almost fearfully - around the closest of his. She would have seen the delighted expression that invaded his features, had she not fully buried her face in his coat sleeve. She _did_ feel his heart race as fast as a captured rabbit's, but the terrified girl thought it was her own. When she finally did dare to take another look, all she could see was Benson's Creek plowing straight through the road. What usually seemed inviting with its small fish and babbling waters, now appeared as wide as a river - and just as deep. They hit the would-be rapids with a great splash, water coming well above their heads and raining down on them in a miserably icy shower.

"If you don't beat me to it," she shivered, "I'm going to kill you after this, Teddy!"

He gave her an infuriating kiss on the top of the head. It was something he did when she was the most cross, as he knew it would birth more of the spitfire personality he loved so dearly.

Her eyes narrowed into muddy slivers, her mouth twitching dangerously in one corner. She forcefully pushed away from him and steadied herself with her heavy boots. Long arms criss-crossed over her chest just as tightly as the night before, except this time the frizzy head bobbed around like a fishing lure. She didn't even open her mouth to yell at him, but determined to remain silent for the rest of the ride.

"Oh, come now, Jo," he chided with a glance over at her. "Don't be such a pout."

Nothing.

They rode on in thickness that Laurie found smothering, a fact which Jo thought was hilarious. She stifled a laugh as she discreetly watched him squirm where he sat. A good ten minutes passed this way, when the boy had finally had enough.

"Blast it all, Jo!" he began, flustered, pulling the shay to a quick stop. He threw the reins down on his lap, then turned in the seat to face her.

She looked at him innocently.

"Don't give me that look," he snapped. "Why won't you say anything? If I wanted a quiet ride, I'd brought along a rock."

"Well, Theodore Laurence," she responded, copying his movement, "maybe it's because I didn't care to be thrown into an oak!"

"You weren't thrown out! I caught you!"

"Exactly, you _caught_ me! What on God's green earth would convince you that _nearly dying_ was fun to me?"

They went on like that for a right long time. Voices were raised, hands and arms flailed about, and somehow, the reins were slapped harshly against the horse, sending the bickering two barreling down the way.

"Grab it, Teddy!" Jo hollered, for the reins had escaped his grasp.

"I'm trying, dear fellow!" was the frantic reply.

Several fervent prayers and a few careful tries later, and Laurie was once again in control of the shay. He shakily slowed them to another stand-still. They fell against each other once stopped, blood pounding in their ears.

Jo sat up to look at him and opened her mouth to speak, but only a nervous giggle escaped.

"What was that?" he asked with a crooked grin.

That did it.

The pair exploded into uncontrollable laughter that thundered across the dense forest.

"Thank and praise God that you grabbed the reins," she finally sighed.

"A hearty amen to that, my girl," Laurie agreed. "The Pearly Gates will have to wait a bit longer for us. What do you say we go home now?"

She nodded as she lay her head against his shoulder. "Even _I_ have to admit I've had my fill of adventure and excitement for one day. And all before noon, too! What a shame!"

He smiled down at her warmly, but not entirely for the reason Jo thought. She didn't quite realize it, but Laurie had gotten exactly what he wanted; to sit as close to her as he liked. She was even resting against him; something she hadn't done since Brooke and Meg had started talking.

The ride back home was much calmer, and Jo enjoyed it immensely. She and Teddy talked as though he had never acted differently, and everything was just as it should be. He pulled the shining shay back up to the carriage house, handing a groom the reins as he climbed down. Jo soon followed with a none too gentle thud, and the duo made their way back to the cozy March home in silent serenity. They were met by an excited Beth, who instantly asked of their excursion.

"Was it terribly chilly with the air rushing by like that?" she asked in her sweet little way.

"Not at all!" Jo answered, giving the warm cheek a loving kiss. "But I daresay Teddy and I almost met Saint Peter!"

"Oh, Jo!" she cried fearfully. "What do you mean?"

"Get Meg, and I'll tell you both the whole story in the parlor," Jo instructed, discarding her clunky boots and other cold weather gear in the foyer. She and Teddy ambled in together, the girl plopping down comfortably into Marmee's big, plush chair. Her present sisters filed in mere seconds later, taking their seats enthusiastically.

"Go on, Jo!" Meg encouraged. "I want to know what's this that Beth said about St. Peter!"

"Be patient, Meg!" the other snapped. "It all started like this..."

And thus began Miss Jo March's next great tale.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Epilogue_**

There he was staring at her again. She was curled up in Mrs. March's arm chair, her feet tucked beside her. He smiled as he watched her regale their - rather extraordinary - outing, her toes curling as much as her hands waved about while she talked. The warm eyes he studied so often sparkled as she recounted the 'harrowing trials' (as she called them) they had faced.

His own eyes lingered on a rogue curl that had escaped its bonds. He hated it when she wore her hair up to do fun things. As pretty and grown as she looked with it tied away (and she was incredibly striking now with that lone rebel dancing about), loose hair _was_ Jo, and that was one of the things he admired about her. She could not be suppressed into submission, and he never wanted her to be.

His heart skipped a beat when a rosy red blush blossomed across her face. His mind tripped over her words, as well as his thoughts, as he tried to decipher just what had caused the sudden bloom.

"You had to hold onto him so you wouldn't fly out?" Beth repeated in shock. "How dangerous!"

So _that_ was it! Her clinging to him - and especially the retelling of it - had stirred something deep within her stubborn heart. There was hope yet.

He smiled contentedly as his dear girl went on. He adored seeing her do what she loved most; sharing a story. This was especially true when said story involved himself, and made her blush as prettily as Meg did when around Brooke.

A collective gasp arose from the other two Marches, snapping Laurie out of his haze. Jo was telling about their runaway shay, with more excitement than the actual event had. He thoroughly enjoyed every second of her bouncing about in the old chair. He laughed boisterously with the rest of the small audience as she demonstrated her head being jerked around before he had regained control of the horse. He even felt the blood rise in his own face when she mentioned her lying against him the whole way back.

Nothing could prepare him, however, for Jo's proclamation at her performance's end.

"You're a devil, Teddy," she started, smiling at him in a way that melted him where he sat. "I daresay you couldn't make me love you better, though."

So many thrilled emotions hit him so quickly that he barely managed a bashful grin. He finally spoke once he got his wits about him. "I wouldn't have it any other way, dear Jo."

Her smile widened, and he wanted to say more. Oh, how he wanted to say more.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So there you go! I'm not entirely certain that this would fall directly under the "epilogue" category, but I couldn't find something to suit it better. A hearty thanks to all who took time to read this. Reviews are still most welcome, and greatly appreciated!**


End file.
